thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Alester Hightower
Alester is a wizened bent man, with a beard reaching down to his sunken chest. Normally, his weakened aged frame is hidden by the flowing robes he wears, but not even the robes can hide his twisted leg, obvious from his limping gait. Biography When you're born the fourth child to one of the most major houses in Westeros, the Hightowers, you are afforded many advantages that others could only dream about. Alester was born six years after his oldest sibling, Meryn, and by the time he grew into childhood, his father had precious little attention to give his "spare," after focusing on his heir. This gave young Alester the chance to go on many adventures as his older brother devoted his time to "more important things," as he would tell Alester whenever they argued. He always had an innate knack of sneaking out of the Hightower unnoticed (Covert), and exploring the town. He grew to know every single bend and turn in every road, every shop on every corner. There was no place that the young boy could not worm his way into. That included the Citadel. It was Alester's favorite haunt - the child would often slip into the massive building and peruse the library and read the most amazing stories of history and his favorite subject - magic. He would devour stories of greenseers, skinchangers and dragon riders. Shadowbinders from Asshai filled his dreams, and the Warlocks of Quarth filled his imagination. He stole into the Citadel nearly every day, pouring over these books until, inevitably, he was caught. It was not the maester in charge of the library that caught him, nor a novice. It was, of all people, the Archmaester of Higher Mysteries Gawen himself that stumbled upon young Alester pouring over an ancient tome in a restricted part of the citadel. Alester, in his excitement, begged the older man to teach him magic - to which Gawen replied with a phrase that has stuck with Alester his whole, long, life; "Magic is what street performers do...what I teach are the Higher Mysteries." The pair struck up a true friendship, and soon Alester went to his father Paxter, and begged to study at the citadel. Paxter consented, warning him however that if anything were to happen to his brother, he would need to leave the citadel to serve the family. Alester excelled at the citadel, but not through particular educational acumen. He studied the other topics and forged his other links because he had to (Alchemy). His true love, and focus on, was his studies with Gawen. Month after month, year after year, Alester added valyrian steel link after valyrian steel link, mastering topic after topic. The Children of the Forest. The White Walkers. Greenseers and Skinchangers. Dragons. At this point a young man fully chained, Alester's mastery in the Higher Mysteries progressed, though, Gawen began...twisting his private lessons with Alester. The things that fascinated him since childhood were not the good, wonderful force of Alester's imagination. Dragons, Rhoynish Wizards and their Water Magic, things of this ilk stymied civilization. It was a crutch that held back humanity from the true heights that the Citadel and maesters sought to guide the world into. It was with this lesson that Archmaester Gawen finally initiated Alester into his true destiny. There exists, beneath the fabric of civilization and the world, a secret society of Archmaesters. This group stands as a single beacon of light, of knowledge, against the darkness of primitive magic. They are the Illuminated Ones, and their hand has been secretly felt throughout history, urging humanity away from their reliance on Magic. This was done through ancient subterfuge, quiet death coming to any who display gifts throughout Westeros, and wherever in Essos their touch could reach. (Assassination) This was accomplished through the world's largest spy system - the very people every single house in Westeros welcomes with open arms into their castles, into their private lives, and into their closest secrets - the Maesters. Of course, none of them know they aid the Illuminated Ones, but very little happens in Westeros without being seen or noted by a Maester. (Espionage) In time, Gawen's true motives came out to Alester; he was dying and was grooming Alester to replace him. With his oldest friend's death, Alester was publically granted the role of Archmaester of Higher Mysteries at the Citadel - and privately given Gawen's seat in the Council of the Illuminated Ones. There, Alester's zeal and insidiousness shone. Nothing is done without majority consensus of the Illuminated Ones, but with his urging, the Illuminated Ones bent to his expertise and wherever in Westeros someone displaying magical gifts could be found, an accident would soon follow them. Publically, he grew old and taught the Higher Mysteries to the few students interested in learning them. One time, in his fortieth year, he finally was chosen to act as Seneschal for the Citadel. Normally a thankless job that no Archmaesters wish to do, Alester found it quite to his liking and has, almost every year since then, volunteered to do the position, much to the relief of the other Archmaesters. Unfortunately, six years ago when the Drumm sacked Oldtown and seized the Citadel, Alester did not escape unscathed. In a fit of sadistic comedy, as the Bone Hand was fleeing the citadel and the city entirely, he tossed Alester down the seneschal's tower, and the sixty-six year old man was lucky to even survive. The Maesters did what they could, but his legs would never be the same, being broken and twisted. Now though, Alester privately sits on the Illuminted One's council and publically sits on the Conclave. Unbeknownst to the rest of Westeros, the kingdoms dance on his strings, and react as he wishes. As long as he stays vigilant, no wicked magic users shall be suffered. Timeline: 226: Born the fourth child of Paxter Hightower. 234: Caught sneaking into the citadel, becomes friends and student of Archmaester Gawen. Joins Citadel, formally. 235-246: Earns links, continues to earn many Valyrian Steel links with his expertise in magic. Becomes full Maester. 256: Learns truth about the Illuminated Ones. Gets inducted into secret society. 261: Archaemster Gawen dies, Alester ascends to his empty position, and officially joins the Council of Illuminated Ones. 262-292: Teaches at Citadel, arranges assassinations of magic-users around Westeros. 292: Thrown down the Senechal tower by Lord Drumm, permanently cripples his legs. 293-Today: Lives life in Citadel, teaching students and leading the Conclave and Illuminated Ones. Supporting Characters: Archmaester Martyn (Gaunt) Healer Archmaester Ryles (Butterwell) Maester Kedge "Knives" Warrior Category:Maester Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman